The Rose
by rosemantic
Summary: Kagome finds a mysterious rose. It was beautiful. Red, with a hint of white. Does it have a history behind it? Please R & R!
1. The Rose

**THE ROSE**

**A/N**: I thought up this idea when I was thinking about my pen name

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Though, I wish I did!

Chapter One: The Rose

Just up the Adzuki Garden, Kagome was walking home from a long day at school. A lot of tests, boys, homework, and all that junk; couldn't she just take that out of her mind?

'_Oh well...I guess I should go home. Hopefully, Inuyasha is there...I'll just do my homework, and take a breather. I really need one._' she thought.

Walking through the Adzuki Garden was delightful to Kagome. She suddenly laid her eyes on this beautiful rose. It was red with a hint of white around it.

"This is beautiful..." Kagome said smiling.

"I'll give to Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll like it..."

Suddenly the garden came to a halt. She continued walking getting closer and closer to her home. She went up the stairs, and opened the door, surprised that Inuyasha didn't come to greet her.

"INUYASHA!" she called rolling her eyes.

There was no answer.

She calmly went up the stairs. She went into her room, and he wasn't there.

"Where are you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

She checked all around the vast house, until there was only one place left. Kagome ran to the narrow passageway as she opened a brown rusty door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched as she saw Inuyasha unconscious on the floor. She ran down the stairs to get wet cloths to put on his wounds. She still didn't know Inuyasha was long gone...

'_Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make you feel better._' she thought as she went up the stairs.

Just as she went to turn the old knob, something pounced on her. Thirty minutes later, the ambulance came, with neighbors all around the house waiting impatiently for Kagome. When she was put inside the ambulance, she woke up and discovered that she left Inuyasha in the room.

'_Inuyasha.._' she thought as tears rolled down her pale face.

'_You'll always be in my heart...Forever.. I love you._'

As she entered the ER, the doctors soon discovered she was suffering with a mild head disease. Everything was going fine. She could talk, eat, and move but she still felt empty inside.

"Uhmm...Sir, may you go back to my house and get this rose for me?" Kagome whispered.

"Sure thing." the man said.

Twenty minutes later, the man came back with the rose that she had found in the Adzuki Garden.

"Thank you..." Kagome said as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

'_This rose will be remembered always. I will never forget you Inuyasha.._' Kagome thought as she soon fell asleep.

--

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N**: Sad isn't it? I know. Review! Next chappie coming soon!


	2. The Comfort

**THE ROSE**

**A/N**: Okay the first chapter is pretty short, and not that detailed, but what can I do? I'm new! The story is supposed to be about Kagome as a **five year old**, and Inuyasha his own self. He is her caretaker. Just to put in detail for you. /

Chapter Two: The Discovery

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt like the previous events never happened. She was okay. But she didn't know the reason why she was empty inside. She felt like she had no one left. She had so many thoughts running through her mind.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'What happened?'_

She clutched the ringer, and pressed it hard. Looking down, she found her stuffed kitten Hoshiko. She hugged it tightly praying that nothing happened that will ruin her life. Suddenly the Doctor Hiroshima came in.

"What would you like little Kagome?" he said sweetly.

"I wanna know what happened to me yesterday." Kagome said looking hopefully at the doctor.

The doctor stared at the little girl, staring hopefully at him. She was so innocent, and clueless, so why wouldn't he tell her? He sure doesn't want to ruin her life, but it's for the better.

'_She's too small, I can't break her heart. She shouldn't be going through this pain...But if she really wants to know, I will tell her._' thought Dr. Hiroshima.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Kagome.

"Do you really want to know?" said Doctor Hiroshima.

"Yes."

"Okay. You were walking from Adzuki Garden, when you came to your house, and your caretaker Inuyasha, didn't answer.(he breathed slowly) when you came up the stairs you saw him unconscious..."

"Stop there!" she cried.

The moment came back to her so quick, even an adult wouldn't get it that fast. Tears rolled down her eyes as she hugged her stuffed animal even harder. She knew it would be bad, she just knew it. Not one single moment she thought it was well.

"Dr. Hiroshima, I don't wanna know more. I just wanna know if I'm gonna be alright. I wanna know who I'm going to stay with..." she whispered sobbing.

The doctor hugged her tightly as she took his embrace as a warm comfort. Kagome sobbed loudly as she held him tighter.


	3. The Discovery

**THE ROSE**

**A/N**: Do you get it now? Okay if you don't mail me. Please don't expect me to be perfect. Maybe later but not now. Review please!!

Chapter Three: The Discovery

That same day, she was recovering quickly, but she still needed surgery. She remembered the rose, and put it in a vase right on the table. She looked at it questioningly.

'_Why is it glowing?_' Kagome thought.

She took the rose out the pearly white vase, and gently touched its soft red petals. The nurse came in looking as amazed as Kagome.

"What a pretty little rose!"

"Let me take a look at it." said the nurse.

Kagome quickly put it back in the vase. The nurse frowned as she reached for it. Kagome started wailing and caught the doctor's attention. The nurse tried as best as she could to quiet Kagome.

"What's wrong?" said the nurse panicking.

"When people touch it, it reminds me of Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she put her head under her pillow.

"Okay, I won't touch it." said the nurse sweetly leaving the room.

Kagome cried non-stop as the rose kept gleaming like the sun. She took the pillow off her head, as she reached for the rose. She couldn't wait to find out why it is glowing. The doctor came in with a concerned face. He brought with him, some balloons, candy, and ramen so she can be full.

"What happened little Kagome?" Dr. Hiroshima asked.

"My rose was glowing just now!" she screamed.

"Well, there must be a perfect ex..." he stopped short; before his eyes was the most elegant, beautiful, and mystical rose he has every seen.

"I found it at the Adzuki Garden..." she said.

"That Adzuki Garden must have a lot of history behind it." Doctor Hiroshima said mysteriously.

"So, do you mean that the Garden has magic?" Kagome said curiously.

"Not magic, but something even more realistic..." he said as he stared a Kagome pondering off.

She felt odd, and excited at the same time. She was full of joy, but she still wondered what the rose can do, the history behind it, and what did realistic mean. She was stuck. Really stuck. After she finished drifting off into her thoughts, the doctor smiled sweetly. Kagome smiled innocently as she fell asleep. It was 12:30 pm and she woke up in fright. The whole hospital was darkened, with doctors running back and forth. She once again hugged her stuffed kitten tightly as she noticed a bright light. It was the rose.

"Wow" Kagome whispered as she stared flabbergastingly at the rose.

"I hope I learn more about this rose!" she said, as she cozily fell back and dreamt great dreams of miracles and what not. Today she had a good day. A good day it was.

--

**A/N:** Do you like it? Well, review. No that I'm more detailed, you should be liking the story. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will go mad, and will not update. I'm totally serious. So **_review_**!

Anxiously,

Roselina :)


End file.
